Conventional semiconductor packages are not designed for multiple uses or applications. For example, SMD (surface mount device) packages have gull-wing leads, J-leads or flat leads which are surface mounted to a board and are designed for low current and low voltage systems. TO (transistor outline) packages have leads which are inserted into through holes in a board and are designed for high current and high voltage systems. TO packages have longer leads than SMD packages, increasing parasitic inductance. Micro-voids can form in the joining material used to attach an SMD package to a board, resulting in poor heat dissipation. TO and SMD packages have different assembly processes. Both TO and SMD packages have dozens of package types for accommodating different applications and uses. A universal semiconductor die package is therefore desirable.